ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Recess after lessons
NamikazeSoudai: Soudai decided it was long enough for having the students within the classroom listening to a boring lecture. She called out for a recess and guided them outside. Soudai was a woman with many outfits, each day was something different than the last day. Today she wore all black, one that showed skin but it was still considered a shinobi outfit. She wielded all the weapons she usually did as wel; "Please play.." kagebax: - he walked out of the classroom and looked around a little and then walked off into the trees letting his blonde and brown hair get blown by the wind as his blue eyes looked around as he walked , his feet makign a few twigs snap here and there as he sat against a tree - RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu let out a long sigh a bit tired but was paying full attention to the lecture taking notes to keep her notebooks full of all the info that was needed. Hearing Miss Soudai call out for recess was more of a relief to the young Inuzuka as she jumped up out of her seat, running to the door to the large playground that she once drew when Miss Ryu brought her and a few of her classmates there. Young Rikuzu decided since she was already working on her physical training for future lessons that she would most likely encounter while in the academy. She also wanted to prove that she wasn’t weak and that she would graduate with high markings. As soon as her dark boots hit the soft green grass of the playground, Rikuzu would bend to her knees just as Yomi ran out behind her barking loudly and running around chasing her partner as Rikuzu would take off running as fast as she possibly could along the playground, trying to work on her running speed and stamina to running. Being one to not wanting to get behind, Rikuzu found this as very important to her considering she wanted to be as great if not greater than her father but she knew in order to do so her first step was to graduate from the academy and she knew in order to do that not only would she have to study hard, but she would also have to enhance her physical performance which meant that Rikuzu would have to practice her physical routines daily not slipping up. She was determined to not be called weak anymore. So the girl kept running through the playground Yomi running behind her and barking loudly as if she was encouraging the young ten year old to push herself as much as she could and she would do so not only physically but mentally.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai made sure each academy student made it here safely before finding a place to watch them all. She picked the roof of a building there, her eyes were literally turned away from them for just a moment as she dissapeared and reappeared ontop of the roof, sitting down and watching the kids. That had been the body flicker technique, the handseals used were short and shorter even since it was Soudai doing them, she never had trouble with handseals. It was a technique that if used in it's simple usage it took a certain amount of chakra depending on how far you wanted to go. Soudai was not immedaitly chakra depleted, she didn't seem tired either, the distance from where she had been standing to the roof was a short one. Body flicker was just one of the many complex jutsus that to those who did not have them couldn't understand how it worked. She imagined the questions, was it a teleportation, was it a high speed technique, did you replace yourself with the air around the roof at the time to where you had been standing? All of which were valid questions, but for now Soudai would not answer, they should be playing not trying to study a technique too advance for them right now. kagebax: - jin remained where he was sitting against a tree with a stick in his hand as he thought about something he saw at home a sign of some sort he didnt really know what it was but he rememberd it so he began to draw a circle iwth small lines comming of it as well as another circle in the middle of it as he looked at it and also remembred something he saw his father doing , he closed his eyes and braught up his left hand and held his fist up to his chin height and raised his index finger , and then his thumb pointed up as he opened his eyes and looked from what he drew to his hand , he closed his fist and repeated the sequence again and again about 5 times before he got up and began to run up and down a path way - RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would continue running a little bit longer trying to boost her speed a bit because she knew she would need to do a lot better if she was going to graduate and prove herself to be a true ninja of the Inuzuka clan one day and hopefully lead the future of the clan. Yomi barked loudly beside her encouraging the young Inuzuka as much as the young puppy could considering that Yomi couldn’t talk, but the bond between the two was so strong that Rikuzu could pretty much understand Yomi and what she wants. Rikuzu kept pushing herself running around the playground and letting her long light brown hair blow out behind the young girl as she ran. After a bit more running through she knew she needed to work on her punch throwing, since she wasn’t the best at it. Rikuzu would run off to a nearby tree taking off her dark black gloves, revealing several cuts and scrapes along her bare knuckles. She groaned from the small burn from the small injuries but she refused to quit as she would then start slamming her fists towards the trunk of the tree one fist after the other. She kept this up repeating the process hitting the tree trunk as hard as she could ignoring the scrapes that would add to her knuckles as she pounded her fists against the tree one at a time trying to not only improve the girl’s strength but also her punching speed for the future as she ignored any distraction to her and her practicing. The only sound she allowed to help her was the sounds of Yomi’s encouraging barks as she continued punching the tree as hard as she could knowing the tree was a lot thicker than her fists, so the said tree wouldn’t break as she practiced thinking deeply to her own self to keep herself moving to stay in physical shape.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was watching the girl more so than the boy because she was doing some excerise things more so than he was. She watched the tree shake with her punches, Soudai knew the pain it would cause and immedaitly she got up and went down there. She reached out, attempting to shoove the girl away from the tree by pushing back on her shoulders, enough force to knock the girl down onto her butt if she was not expecting Soudai. Either way Soudai would say, "Stop it..Wrap up your hands before doing something like that, you need your hands for handseals, without that you cannot do jutsus.." She would then most likely send out for a medic through a messenger bird, more so to give Rikuzu a lecture than to heal the girl. The med would arrive within the hour, if not shorter than 30mins depending on where she was. Each location had a station where a messenger bird was located, this including at the playgrounds, the gate, the coast, the village itself was host for the main place where the messenger birds gathered. As well as other locatons, Yonshigakure was a tight netted web of information and delivery of that info, if a enemy group attacked they would probably be easily out manuvuer. GumihoBead: With the message from the bird Momo appeared through the thunder god gates with the sound of it booming behind her. Momo had been in the area when the bird came towards her. Smart bird they were for knowing that she was a medical ninja. She walked over to Soudai and the little girl " I'm assuming this is what the knote was about." She said sighing a little bit. She had to clean up the hospital and waters the plants. She tapped her finger onto her chin looking at the girl she had barely ever seen. " Hmm so why are you in such condition, should girls like yourself be playing a little more nice" She joked with a smile on her face as she knelt down a slowly looked over the girl's cuts a little more. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would look shocked as she saw Miss Soudai and the medical ninja who she did not see often show up. She stuttered not knowing what to say because she didn’t want to get in trouble she just wanted to better herself so she could do well during exams tests and classes. Rikuzu bit her lower lip a bit afraid that she was in trouble for pushing herself. Yomi, who was now lying next to her as she was being told to wrap up her hands and while she was being looked over by the medical ninja that was looking at her scraped and cut up knuckles, Rikuzu would stutter a bit speaking out nervously. “I-I’m sorry.” She said as Yomi let out a whine looking between her partner and the two that was near her. Thing was though she had started exercising and practicing since the day that she was called weak because hearing those words had cut her mentally making her want to push herself to succeed and be better than she could know. She wanted to make everyone proud of her for pushing herself to accomplish as much as she could. Mostly when she was able to return home to her parents, she wanted her dad to be proud of her for pulling through and for keeping at it till the end. Rikuzu never wanted to cause trouble so this made her feel bad that she caused trouble that wasn’t needed. Just because she hurt herself while trying to better herself. She looked from Miss Soudai to the medical ninja biting her bottom lip still wondering if she was going to get trouble for causing trouble herself. She hoped she didn’t do too much damage as she quietly sighed wishing she would have brought wrappings before going and practicing.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, "I don't think my aunt will spank you.." she said telling the Inuzuka girl that this medical nin was her aunt. She too haven't seen her in a while but the same could be said about her mother as well as not reall speaking to Jinora or Minato all too often. Soudai was astonished by her quick appearance, she didn't know that the messenger birds were capable of knowing who was medical nins or not..But she had informed the bird before it left to find a med nin, not thinking it would. "Thank you Momo for coming.." She said softly, stepping aside for her aunt to do whatever she needed to with the girl. Soudai didn't know too much about medical jutsus but she knew they worked through experience in being healed. GumihoBead: "It's good to see you Soudai" Momo added looking up at her niece. Momo's smile curled yup around her cheek " Oh, silly girl. You did nothing wrong. Just next time don't push yourself too hard. If we let these heal normally you would be super swore tomorrow, and we can't have that can we" She gently grabbed the girls hands. Her own hand flushed with green medical chakra of the mystical palm jutsu. The girls skin would soon begin to slowly heal over. The girls cuts would have to heal normally but Momo was pushing the chakra through the girls muscles creating O2 in her muscles so the build up of lactic acids would be reduced and the pains of working out wouldn't show tomorrow when Rikuzu woke up. Momo looked over her cuts. She didn't want to do anything major but she still wanted to do something. Momo hit her left fist into her right palm thinking of the perfect thing. She grabbed from her medical bag a small round wooden casing " Here take this and rub it on your cuts and they should heal sooner" She said opening the case revealing a green paist and closing the case again. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu watched the medical ninja that she heard was Miss Soudai’s aunt as she watch the ed what she was doing carefully wondering what was going on. Her eyes filled with a curiosity that the young Inuzuka always had when she saw something she didn’t immediately recognize. She felt a strange feeling go through her arms as she noticed come of her injuries starting to heal. Rikuzu looked amazed at this wondering how it worked and started to take interest in what was going on and was staring wanting to learn more as she stared wordlessly at it as if in a trance until it was finally finished. Rikuzu shook her head a bit wondering just what happened as she noticed that the cuts were still there though. After being given a small container she looked at it curious on what the green paste like stuff was in the said container as she heard that it would make her cuts heal faster. Still she wondered what it was as she reached a finger into the paste like goo before rubbing it along her knuckles where the cuts were. She was still really curious on what it was and what the medical ninja did to her arms as if she was a young child that discovered a new favorite food or received a new toy. The young Inuzuka’s eyes were still lit up in intrest and wonder as her curiosity got the better of her and with this a new set of questions sparked into the ten year old’s head wanting badly to know more about what just happened which was normal due to the fact that Rikuzu was a naturally curious person. Yomi, the young husky beside her noticed this and barked loudly knowing that the girl now had so many questions, but Rikuzu was afraid and nervous to ask anyone about them so she kept quiet as she didn’t know how exactly to respond at the current time.- School hour over! NamikazeSoudai: There was a bell that went off for the classrooms announcing that classes were over. Soudai gave a sigh of relief, she was okay with watching kids and all but feared when she would be asked to teach, hoping she was confident enough in that ability. "Good day Rikuzu~" She said with a bow and turned around to leave. She walked over to the thundergod gate and did the required things to go someplace, it was a easy destination imput to the gate, easy if you were taught it at least, academy students knew how to get places using them, knowing the addresses. While places that were not for them was not taught to them, easy but complex.. She went off to the village itself, wondering who was there. Category:Casual